


we gotta go

by summerdayghost



Series: harleyivy week 2k17 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day one: travel





	we gotta go

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another something week that I just had to participate in but only found out about like ten minutes before it started. This was written suuuuper quickly.

The Gotham City Sirens' last scam had been incredibly successful. Surprisingly successful. Suspiciously successful.

Batman hadn't even shown up. Nor did Robin or Batgirl or Nightwing or any of his other lackeys.

While the possibility of Batman and his crew simply being like eighteen steps ahead of them and waiting for the Sirens to fall into their clutches, they had decided not to dwell on that.

However the key to the continued success of this scam would be to leave Gotham for a while.

So Harley and Ivy sat next to each other in those blue chairs at the airport while Selina scoured around the gift shop.

By the time Selina reunited with her friends a stupid mug richer Ivy was engrossed in showing Harley the travel brochure for where they would soon be going.

Ivy was the most excited of the three of them even if she tried to hide it. This was not the first time they had done something like this, but it was the first time Ivy got to pick where they went.

The first time they did this Selina decided they would go to Monte Carlo (Cuba proved too challenging to get to on that particular day). Batman found them immediately. The second time Harley had dragged them to some hokey midwestern town. Batman found them immediately. Since it was the third time around it only felt fair to let Ivy pick. Maybe this time Batman wouldn't find them.

Ivy had picked Puerto Rico. It was far out of the bat's jurisdiction, and she had always to see El Yunque.

Harley was looking at pictures of it now, "Gosh, it's pretty just like you are Red."

(This time Batman didn't find them immediately. This time it was Spoiler, but it took her a week.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
